Warrior Plays
by Phoenixfire123
Summary: Warrior Plays is a quick and fun idea that popped in my head. I do not mean to take anyone's idea, and I am not Erin Hunter. Please R&R.
1. Without A Mate

Author's Note: Well this is an idea I cam up with all of a sudden. Warrior Plays! Enjoy!

Without a Mate

-Whitewing enters ThunderClan camp, having just returned from hunting. She drops her prey in the pile when Birchfall comes over.-

Birchfall: Hey Whitewing!

Whitewing: (looks over) Hey Birchfall.

Birchfall: Want to go hunting? I hear the lake is a good spot for a date- I mean fish. (he looks uneasily at his paws embarrassed)

Whitewing: I just came back from hunting, besides ThunderClan don't hunt fish. (lets out an annoyed sigh)

-At that moment Spiderleg walks over, having come back hunting. Dropping off his prey he looks over at the two cats-

Spiderleg: Hey Whitewing do you want to go on a border patrol with me?

Birchfall (angrily): She was going to go hunting with me!

Spiderleg: What? She just came back from hunting.

Whitewing: Guys, I was planning to help advice apprentice-

-Spiderleg and Birchfall interrupt her, being to busy glaring at each other to hear what she was saying-

Birchfall and Spiderleg: You rather take him over me?!

-Spiderleg and Birchfall glare at each, unsheathing there claws.-

Whitewing: (sighs and spots Jaypaw passing) Jaypaw do you have anything for headaches?

-Jaypaw drops the herbs he was carrying and looks over to Whitewing's voice-

Jaypaw: I'm too busy to get you anything, Whitewing.

(Jaypaw leaves and Ashfur enters)

Ashfur: Hey Whitewing, do you want to go on a walk with me, maybe catch some prey?

Spiderleg and Birchfall: She's going with me! (continue to glare at each other)

Ashfur: (sighs) Whitewing do you want to leave these mouse-brain younger toms and go with me?

Spiderleg and Birchfall (shouts): What did you say! (actually agrees over something)

-Whitewing looks up at StarClan and wonders why they given her such a fate-

Ashfur: You heard what I said, and it's true.

Spiderleg: What are you all goggle eyed over Whitewing. You love Squirrelflight!

Ashfur: Squirrelflight is too busy with darn Brambleclaw! –lets out a growl and stares over at where Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw are sharing tongues- Besides I think I got over her, and you too will be easier to fight then Brambleclaw.

-Whitewing tries to walk away from the scene, still needing to supervise apprentice training.-

Whitewing (thinks): Anything is better then being around these crazy toms right now.

Birchfall: Do you want to prove that! (bares teeth)

-Birchfall, Spiderleg and Ashfur get in a fight, claws and curses flying. The other clan cats start to gather at the scene, Whitewing finally making it away out of the camp and to the training area. Thornclaw walks over to the three toms, looking bemused-

Thornclaw: What are you three doing?

All Three: Whitewing's mine! (continues on with their fight)

Thornclaw: (shakes his head) Whitewing is too young with me, besides she left while you three were being stupid.

-Ashfur, Spiderleg and Birchfall all stop fighting and stare at Thornclaw-

All Three: What!

-Firestar comes out of his den, wondering what all the fuss is about-

Firestar (shouts): What's going on here!?

-Everyone looks over at Firestar and Thornclaw explains-

Thornclaw: They're fighting over Whitewing.

-Cloudtail says to himself at the front of the crowd-

Cloudtail: My girl is popular!

Firestar: That's enough! Everyone go back to your duties and you three stay away from each other.

-The gathering of cats starts to depart and go back to what they were doing. Brightheart feels sorry for her daughter, being the only warrior she-cat with out a mate. She leaves the area last hoping to go supervise training with Whitewing and give her advise on how toms were mouse-brain.-

Author's Note: So there is the first warrior play. I will get more up when I can. If you have any ideas on warrior plays or want me to make this one have more parts to it then tell me. Leave a review, please and thank you, I want to know what you think!


	2. Apprentices

Author's Note: OK, here is my next little warrior play. I hope you enjoy it, and remember if you have any ideas please give them in a review. I only have a few planned up my sleeves.

Apprentices

-Cloudtail sits down to it his meal, a small rabbit, when Firestar comes over-

Firestar: Cloudtail, I need you to be with the apprentices today.

Cloudtail: (gets to his feet) What? Why me!?

Firestar: Well, everyone else who is a mentor is on patrol at the moment, and you have shown laziness today.

-Firestar leaves to his den, leaving Cloudtail to stare after him, dumbstruck-

Cloudtail: I can't believe I have to do this! I won't live through this!!

-All the apprentice's come over except for Jaypaw, who is still training with Leafpool today-

Hollypaw: So, what are we going to do today? Huh, Cloudtail, huh, huh?

Cloudtail (thinking): Why do I have to do this! Like Cinderpaw wasn't enough!

-The apprentice's stare at Cloudtail with wide eyes, waiting for him to do something-

Cloudtail: Let's get down to the lake, maybe we could find something to do there. (adds as a thought) And so I can throw one of you in.

-The apprentices and Cloudtail go to the lake; Cloudtail having a feeling this was going to be a painful day already-

Lionpaw: So what is it were going to do now Cloudtail? Did we really have to come all the way down to the lake to do training?

-Cloudtail nods and suddenly a plan forms in his head-

Cloudtail: Where going to do some swimming today.

All Apprentices: What!!??

Berrypaw: I'm not going in that water! Swimming is for RiverClan cats, there's no need for ThunderClan to go swimming.

Cloudtail: What if we end up having a fight with RiverClan, and we may need to get in the water if we want to win.

Hazelpaw: We don't even border RiverClan, how often will it be when we actually have a fight with them.

Cloudtail: So what?

-Cinderpaw walks forward, knowing how to handle her mentor.-

Cinderpaw: Let's just go with it, but I say Cloudtail has to go in first!

Poppypaw: Yeah! Cloudtail is the first to go.

Cloudtail: What, I didn't say I'll go in!

Mousepaw: What if we drown? The Clan will be upset with you not able to save us.

Cloudtail: But- I don't thi-

-Before Cloudtail can finish all the apprentices rush forward and push Cloudtail in.-

Honeypaw: Cheers!

-Cloudtail's head pops up from beneath the water. He glares at the apprentices, obviously very angry.-

Cloudtail: That was uncalled for!

Hollypaw: Aren't you going to show us a demonstration on how to swim? Like Mousepaw said, what if we drown?

-Cloudtail let's out a sigh, hardly being able to stay above the water.-

Cloudtail: OK then, what you do is just push your paws forward and back. (tries this tequinque)

Honeypaw: I talked to a RiverClan apprentice at the last gathering and he said that's not how you do it.

Cloudtail: Why don't you come here and show us how then.

-Honeypaw jumps in and then shows a simple propelling stroke-

Cloudtail: How is that any different!

Honeypaw: It's completely different.

Berrypaw: I agree that looks like a much better way.

-Berrypaw and the other apprentice's get in the water-

Cloudtail: So let's practice swimming for a bit and then move to something else.

-All the apprentices swim around but once they get the hang of it they turn to Cloudtail-

Hollypaw: Get him!

-Everyone splashes Cloudtail-

Cloudtail: Someone, anyone, HELP ME!

-Brambleclaw and Ashfur, who Firestar ordered to hunt together, passes by the lake-

Brambleclaw: Let's just leave him.

Ashfur: Yeah, I agree with you on that one.

-Ashfur and Brambleclaw leave the scene-

Hazelpaw: Who says we have a race and whoever wins gets to splash Cloudtail some more.

Cloudtail: How about we DON'T!

-The apprentice's ignore Cloudtail and have their race. Lionpaw wins, Honeypaw just behind-

Lionpaw: Yeah, now let me go splash Cloudtail.

-Lionpaw splashes Cloudtail-

Cloudtail: I think I had enough swimming for today.

-Ten minutes later the apprentices leave after having a few more races and splashing fights-

Berrypaw: I'm a better swimmer then everybody.

Poppypaw: Are not!

Berrypaw: Am too.

Hollypaw: Are not!

Berrypaw: Am too!

Mousepaw: A RiverClan cat can beat you!

Berrypaw: Yeah but you can't!

-The apprentices continue their argument all the way back to camp, once they get back Cloudtail goes to Firestar.-

Cloudtail: Firestar, never give me all the apprentices again. PLEASE!

-Firestar just looks at Cloudtail, an amused and shocked expression on his face-

All the Apprentices: Remember Cloudtail, swimming was your idea!

Author's Note: Well there is the next play. I hoped you enjoyed it. Thank you for those who reviewed my last one, you rock! If anyone has any ideas for a warrior play, go ahead and voice them. If not a good job or even criticism is enough to make an author happy.


End file.
